


Lesson in Confidence

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Happy Smut Edition [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assume aged up, Dreambubble sex, Kinkfill, M/M, i guess, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt found!<br/>"(I'll admit it, not liking Vriska/Tavros much, I was definitely inclined to wince at Mindfang referring to Tav's ancestor as her m8sprit sooo.)</p><p>But whatever! Headcanon already is that Tavcestor is sassy and confident and enjoys taking it. TAKING IT LIKE A MAN. A CONFIDENT MAN.</p><p>It doesn't even have to be with one of the twelve ancestors, any dude adult troll is fine and awesome. The kink here is basically just Tavcestor radiating confidence and riding it like a pro okay."<br/>[The Summoner/Rufioh helping boost Tavros' confidence by having him top.</p><p>Damn this is old. Still like it, though.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson in Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/5870.html?thread=6162670

Your name is Rufio Nitram and you are extremely confident.  
  
You are also currently being fucked by your descendant.  
  
You have been watching over Tavros Nitram since before he died. You'd like to think your whispered comments had a positive effect on him, although there's no proof one way or the other.  
  
Tavros, for his part, was ecstatic to meet you, despite his recent demise. The fact that you complimented him on trolling up, even if it ended disastrously, was probably a large factor in why his sunny disposition didn't die with him.  
  
The two of you have met off and on, exchanging stories and playing Fiduspawn (you always win the cuddle-battles, but you pretend to struggle a little to boost his self-esteem), and generally getting along well. Despite the massive age and size gap, Tavros seems quite comfortable in your presence.  
  
One major problem, though, persisted - Tavros Nitram has never been a confident troll.  
  
You decided to change that.  
  
You started out simply enough - you asked him to order you around. It was the first time you'd ever seen the young troll look uncomfortable in your presence, all the more reason to run the exercise. You told him you would only take orders that were issued with CONFIDENCE. You did not tell him that you were CONFIDENT that he would not give you any orders you would object to.  
  
And he didn't.  
  
At first it was simply stuff, like, "uhhhh, play Fiduspawn with me."  
  
Then one day he asked you - TOLD YOU - to kiss him.  
  
You complied.  
  
For a long time after that he didn't issue many more orders, certainly no risque ones. Sometimes you could see him look at you out of the corner of his eye (blank white but oh-so-obvious) and then blush the delicate orange you shared.  
  
Then today, after failing to deal with his other bubble-buddy in a confident manner, he came to you. You could tell he was working up courage, even as his mouth opened.  
  
You showed no surprise when he told you to take off your pants.  
  
You peeled the offending article off with care, watching as your progeny wavered even as you did as he said. Your natural smirk softened a touch, turning into a confident but comforting smile. He smiled back shakily and plunged onward.  
  
Soon both of you were bare from the waist down, and he had you sit on a convenient chest, filmy brown wings angling against the floor. You were surprised but not displeased when Tavros took the lead - probably for the better, actually.  
  
So now here you are, small, slim juvenile thrusting and shuddering against confident adult. Occasionally he grabs at your shirt and mewls like he's the one impaled, white-knuckled fingers twisting in your shared mark. Your own hands rub lightly over his back, pressing into a few vertebrae and making him hiss.  
  
You fold your long legs easily behind his back, pulling him into you. You moan, exaggerating the sound, keeping him eager.  
  
And eager he is - no one can say Tavros Nitram doesn't try. He takes hold of your wide hips once more, shoving in as hard and he can, withdrawing as smoothly as possible. You hit another sensitive spot on him and the wriggler's arching his head back, baring his throat. You wish you were small or flexible enough to lave it with your gray tongue, but settle for pulling him flush to you.  
  
The younger troll's hands slither up your torso. You smile fondly as they momentarily nestle in your streaked, spiky hair, then hiss as they grasp your horns.  
  
The appendages, you know, are massive, far larger than any troll's you have seen, and Tavros can only reach the middle of either lower section. He capitalizes on the minimal grip, though, sliding his strong and callused fingers in an almost practiced motion over them. What he lacks in grace he more than makes up in eagerness.  
  
It's a difficult pose to hold, however, and soon he relaxes his arms, letting them loop around your back instead. He thrusts in, and you think you're only acting as anchor - then those same fingers find the base of your wings and there is no exaggeration this time. You moan, broad chest rumbling against his.  
  
Tavros is thrusting faster now, gasping with effort and sensation and denial - you can tell he doesn't want to disappoint you, wants you to come first, or at the very least not much after him. His hands shiver over your wings, doing his damnedest to pleasure you, please you.  
  
You smile and manage to plant a kiss on his forehead, stubble and grass-soft hair brushing your face.  
  
Tavros loses it, hands barely flying off your delicate wings before he grips you almost painfully, body shuddering. Finally the flow ebbs, and he almost moans in disappointment, for disappointing you. You chuckle warmly and press another, easier kiss to his scalp.  
  
Tavros pulls back, looking blearily up at you. His eyes prick with amber tears. You start to say something, but it gets lost when one hand plants itself on your hip, the other grasping your bulge.  
  
You let yourself moan and roll your head back, encouraging him even as your descendant glances up at you, eager to please. His whole upper body was toned from sweeps of wheeling himself around, and even as he chose to wear his natural body the fact remains. That said, not much of your reaction is faked.  
  
You cut him some slack and come as quickly as you can, wings giving an involuntary flap as the hot liquid spurts over you.  
  
You and Tavros lay on the floor - well, he lays. You sit.  
After a moment, you turn to him with a grin, and say, "Hey, get cleaned up and I'll take you flying." The look on his face could compete with the green sun for brightness.  
  
As you watch him scamper off, you reflect that he's still got a thing or two to learn about confidence.  
  
You smile.  
You can't wait.


End file.
